Descubriendo un … ¿Sentimiento?
by KaruhieAbadeer
Summary: Gajeel siempre a estado enamorado de Levy, pero no sabe que Levy siente lo mismo... tendran que pasar por diversas situaciones para que descubran sus sentimientos, xD lo sé no soy buena escribiendo summary pero que mas da! es GaLe :3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es Mi primer Fanfic xD asi que no sean tan malos

Bueno, este Fic es de la pareja GaLe (Gajeel&Levy) de Fairy tail :D

Fairy Tail, no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, pero esta historía, si es toda mia (:, bueno comenzemos.

-ACLARACIONES-

*…*: significa una acción de un personaje

(…): Significa los pensamientos de un personaje

{….}: N/A –Nota de Autor-

Ya con esas aclaraciones, empecemos n.n!

Descubriendo un … ¿Sentimiento?

Capitulo I: Todo comenzo cuando….

{Importante, esto se encuentra en la linea temporal despues de la saga de la Isla Tenrou, osea en la saga de x791}

Nos encontramos en cierto gremio con unos peculiares magos, si, en el Gremio de Fairy Tail… o bueno, lo que queda de él…

-Kyaaaa! Todo esto esta mal, estuvimos ausentes mucho tiempo, el gremio esta cada vez más deteriorado… me gustaria hacer algo…. Mmmm… *poniendo su mano en su cabeza*….oh…. ¡Ya se!, ire a buscar un trabajo y con el dinero que obtenga ayudare a la reconstrucción del gremio

-Hola Levy-chan *sonriendo* ¿Cómo estas?

-*sonriendo* Hola Lu-chan, pues no muy bien, me gustaria ayudar a recontruir el gremio… asi que me puse a pensar y decidi tomar un trabajo para ayudar al gremio con el dinero que gane…

Lucy: (valla, que considerada es Levy… yo venia por un trabajo… pero para ayudarme a mi misma) M-Me parece una excelente idea Levy-chan, ammm… por cierto *mirando por todos lados* ¿No has visto a Natsu y a Happy?

Levy: *poniendose la mano en la cabeza* creo haber escuchado ayer a Natsu que iba a ir a un trabajo pero la verdad, no sé en donde sea su trabajo… no te preocupes, de seguro no tardaran en venir, *caminando* bueno Lu-chan iré a ver lo del trabajo nos vemos luego

Lucy: (Donde se habran metido ese par de tontos?...) Ahm… si Levy-chan, nos vemos luego

Levy: Mmmm… son pocos trabajos… y dudo poder completarlos con mi magia *bajando la cabeza* ahhh asi nunca podre ayudar al gremio…

-Enana….

Levy: Hmmm… *volteando* ahh… eres tú… *con la mirada hacia abajo y en tono triste* ¿Qué sucede Gajeel?

-Hmmpp… a mi también me agrada verte… *con tono sarcastico y poniendo cara de pocos amigos*

Levy: L-Lo siento… es solo que… Nooo, nada… (para que se lo cuento, de seguro es algo que a él no le importa)

Gajeel: *Mirandola* Hmmp… estabas en busca de un trabajo ¿no?... yo también…

Levy: *levantando la mirada y viendolo* si, pero no hay ningún trabajo para mi… no soy presizamente fuerte y no puedo ir sola a uno de esos trabajos… y no quiero decirles a mis compañeros de shawdow gear, es algo que… yo quisiera hacer sola…

Gajeel: Mmmmm… creí que te gustaba ir con tu equipo a los trabajos….

Levy: *sonriendo* Esque, quiero ayudar al gremio,es decir… estube ausente 7 años… me gustaría poder ayudar aun que sea en algo pequeño… pero quiero ayudarlos con mi propio esfuerzo, asi que…. Tenia pensado que el dinero que ganara lo daría al gremio para ayudar a su reconstrucción… *viendo el tablero de trabajos* Pero aquí no hay ninguno para mi *suspirando*

Gajeel: (valla, no sabia que ella se sentia asi… me gustaria ayudarla) Hmmm…. Y… ¿Por qué no vamos a un trabajo tu y yo? *voltenadose*

Levy: viendo a Gajeel sonrojada*… Pero…. Siempre que vas conmigo terminas lastimado por ayudarme… y no me gustaría que eso se repitiera de nuevo *recordando las veces en las que Gajeel la salvo* (Yo…. No quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa… ya no más…)

Gajeel: *Alazandola* Tsk… tranquila Enana eso no pasara, ademas… aunque suene extraño… también quiero ayudar al gremio… es decir… se los debo… *volteando levemente sonrojado*

Levy: (Yo sabia que el no es una mala persona, aunque no lo demuestre, el quiere al gremio tanto como yo… el, el es muy diferente a como todos piensan…) *Viendolo sonrojada* E-Esta bien Gajeel, entonces… Elijamos un trabajo, y prometo que esta vez quien te protegera sere yo *sonriendo*

Gajeel:* bajando a levy* Jajajaja no me hagas reir enana, pero esta bien, hagamoslo… hace mucho que no pateo traseros *tronandose los dedos* (yo te protegere pase lo que pase… enana)

Bueno, es el final del primer capitulo… ahmm se que es muy corto y asi espero sus comentarios y se aceptan criticas constructivas :3! Ahhhmmm… espero no haber cambiado mucho de personalidad a alguno de los personajes, pero es dificil hacer lucir un poco romantico a Gajeel ñ_ñ, bueno Gracias por leer.

Atte: Karuhie Abadeer


	2. Capitulo II: El trabajo perfecto

Holi, ya regrese a actualizar :D perdonen la tardanza esque estaba en examenes, tareas tareas D: pero ya regres con el segundo capitulo (: gracias por los reviews la verdad crei que nadie leeria esto :'D y me hizo feliz saber que algunos lo hicieron bueno, aquí les traigo la historia.

**-ACLARACIONES-**

*…*: significa una acción de un personaje

(…): Significa los pensamientos de un personaje

{….}: N/A –Nota de Autor-

o-o-o-o: cambio de escena xD (espero me entiendan a que me refiero)

**Descubriendo un … ¿Sentimiento?**

**Capitulo II: "El trabajo perfecto"**

-Mira enana! Este trabajo suena genial! *señalando el tablero de peticiones que hay en el gremio*

-Dejame ver… *leyendo* Necesitamos ayuda para exterminar a 100 monstruos de la montaña, ya que son un problema para el pueblo… Interesados contactarnos en las montañas del pueblo "orquidea" {N/A: No se si exista tan solo lo invente ewe} recompensa 12000 Jewells…. ¡Wow! La paga no es mala pero…. ( son 100 mounstros, yo no soy tan fuerte como para vencerlos y no quiero que pase lo de siempre…. No quiero que Gajeel salga lastimado por mi culpa…) ¿sabes Gajeel? Este trabajo pinta más como para un tipo como Natsu, deberiamos dejarselo a él jejeje *caminando para ver las otras peticiones* mira… aquí hay más deberiamos considerarlos también…

-Tsk…. Como quieras Enana ( Tonta, no lo quieres aceptar por que de seguro no quieres que vuelva a salir lastimado…. Pero entiendelo… simplemente no puedo dejar que dañen a alguien tan pequeño como tú. ) *caminando hacia donde estaba Levy*

-¡MIRA! ¡Este es perfecto!, *leyendo en voz alta* "Se solicita la ayuda de 2 magos para cuidar a nuestro retoño, tenemos que salir a una conferencia magica en otro pueblo, pero no queremos llevar al pequeño por que aún es muy joven… ~Tiene 5 años~ y no tenemos el corazón como para dejarlo solo… a pesar de ser muy pequeño su poder magico es elevado, por eso necesita cuidados especiales de magos… una persona normal no sabria atenderlo adecuadamente… interesados ir a la floreria de Magnolia, la paga es de: 15000 Jewells" (Esto es perfecto, tan solo cuidar a un niño, no implica usar la fuerza, y asi ni Gajeel ni yo saldriamos lastimados ademas la paga es incluso más grande que la del trabajo anterior) y bien… ¿Qué opinas Gajeel?

-Mmmmm…. Pienso que suena muy aburrido *picandose la nariz* pero si tu consideras adecuado, hagamoslo enana… (que aburrido cuidar a un niñito tonto que no puede controlar sus poderes…. Puah…. Pero bueno, en este trabajo ella no estara en peligro y es lo unico que importa)

-¡Perfecto! Entonces …. ¡Esta decidido!, vallamos a la florería para decirles que aceptamos el trabajo *jalando a Gajeel del brazo* apurate! (Podre ayudar al gremio, podre hacerlo…. Y por mi misma, esoty muy emocionada)

**o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-ov o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o**

-Ya es muy tarde, pero bueno… no encontre ningun trabajo para mi, y es muy cansado ir de compras… pero me pone feliz la idea de ponerme toda esa ropa linda que compre, y esa nueva llave que adquiri… esto es maravilloso! ¿No lo crees Plue? *agachandose a acariciar al pequeño espiritu celestial* Bueno, vallamos a casa, no pude encontrar ni a Natsu ni a Happy… espero esten bien…

-Plu-Plue *sonriendo*

-Bueno, ya los vere después, después de todo, ese par de tontos sabe cuidarse… *abriendo la puerta de su casa* bien Plue, entremos a descansar un Po…. *Aventando toda la ropa al suelo* ¡NATSU! ¡HAPPY! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Hola! ¿Acaso no estas feliz de vernos Lucy?

-Aye!, ¿ya no nos quieres?

-N-No es eso… *corriendo a abrazar a Natsu* Estaba preocupada por ustedes… par de tontos… nunca más se vallan sin avisarme antes… me preocupo por ustedes, no se si esten bien…. *apretando a natsu* no quiero perderlos….

-Lucy… *abrazandola* No sabiamos que te sentias asi… lo siento…

-Lo sentimos Lucy… pero prometemos avisarte siempre que vallamos a un lugar de ahora en adelante… ¿Verdad Natsu?

-Claro, ya no te ahrem,os preocupar nunca más Lucy… te lo prometemos y nosotros cumplimos nuestras promesas ¿O no Happy?

-Aye sir! Y opara disculparnos… toma lucy puedes comer de mi pescado *arrimandole un pescado*

-G-Gracias Happy lo guardare para después, y eso espero que cumplan su promesa, pero…. ¿Por qué se fueron sin avisarme? *viendolos fijamente*

-Pues veras, Happy y yo estabamos pensando en darte una sopresa, por ser nuestra amiga y dejarnos estar en tu casa cuando aparecemos de repente… *sacando un regalo de su maleta* toma espero te guste….*dandoselo a lucy*

-Aye! Yo elegi el papael para en volverlo

-*viendo el regalo* ohh si…. El papel es azúl y con pequeños pescados dibujdos… esta lindo Happy, gracias…

-Si, Natsu queria elegir uno rojo con llamas dibujadas, pero le dije que eso no era algo que te gustaría … ese Natsu es un verdadero tonto, no sabe lo que las chicas prefieren… *cruzandose de patas *

-Hmp… como si los pescados fueran cosas que a las chicas les gusten…. *viendo a Happy enojado* el que no sabe sobre chicas eres tú Happy

-*viendo a Natsu enojado* todo el mundo sabe que a las chicas les gustan los pescados… el unico tonto aquí eres tu…

- Gato necio! Entiendelo, ella es una chica humana no es un gato como tú….

- ¡Basta! *viendolos a ambos* dejen de pelearse… cualquiera que hubieran elegido me hubiese gustado por el simple hecho de que se tomaron la molestia de pensar en algo para mi *abriendo el regalo* ¿WOW! No lo puedo creer! Es… es…. ¡ES EL LIBRO NUEVO QUE YO TANTO QUERIA! ¡Pero?... ¡Como? Nisiquiera Levy pudo conseguirlo… ¡Ghracias chicos, son los mejores!

-No es nada *poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza* ves Happy, te dije que le iba a gustar, no que tu querias que le regalaramos un kilo de pescado … *viendolo feo*

-Esta bien Natsu… por esta vez tu supiste más sobre chicas que yo*

- *Abrazando a Happy y a Natsu* Gracias, enserio gracias *llorando* los quiero… (seran unos tontos, descuidados y mil cosas más… pero… son los mejores…. Gracias Natsu Gracias Happy… los quiero)

**o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-ov o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o**

-¡Apurate! No puedo creer que yo que tengo las piernas más cortas sea más rapida que tú corriendo Gajeel… *volteando a verlo* ahora tienes que admitir que soy superior *sonriendo*

-Ja! Buen chiste enana… te deje ganar es todo…

-Como sea…. ¡Te gane! Jajajajaja, pero eso lo dicutiremos luego, entremos a la floreria antes de que cierren *caminando* vamos apurate!

-Si enana ya voy

-*Entrando en la florería* D-Disculpen… venimos por lo del trabajo de cuidar al pequeño….

-Ohhh, ¡por fin! Opense que nadie vendria y la conferencia es mañana!, me han salvado la vida… bien, diganme sus nombres

-Yo soy Levy McGarden y él es…

- Gihi soy Gajeel Redfox y vengo a cuidar al mocoso ese, ¿Dónde esta?

-Señorita Levy…. ¡E-esta segura de que él pueda cuidarlo? *mirandolo con miedo*

-Descuide, yo lo estare vigilando, además el es una buena persona demasiado buena *sonrojandose* asi que…. ¡cuando empezamos?

-Perfecto, confio en usted señorita Levy, empezaran desde mañana en la mañana, mi esposo y yo nos iremos a las 9:00 am asi que a esa hora los solicito aquí en esta dirección *entregandole un papel* ahí viene todo especificado, gracias y nos vemos mañana.

-Ok!, nos vemos mañana… Buenas tardes.

**o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-ov o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o**

-¿Sabes? No tenias que decir eso de mi… me hiciste ver como un tonto *levantando a Levy*

-Jajajaja solo dije la verdad, eres bueno aunque te empeñes en querer parecer lo contrario…. ¡Mira ya llegamos! *bajando* gracias por acompañarme a los dormitorios Gajeel, te veo mañana en la mañana para ir a cuidar al niño

-Adios enana, no te vallas a quedar dormida por que sere puntual y sino estas aquí a la hiora acordada me ire sin ti *voltenadose*

-Ya se ya se! Te veo mañana Gajeel *alzando la mano en señal de despedida* sueña lindo…

-Igualemnte…. *llendose de ahí* (Bueno, ahora puedo irme tranquilo al saber que la enana llego sana y salva a su casa… ufffff…. Bueno yo tambipen me ire a la mia, esa niña es muy hiperactiva y estar todo el dia tras de ella me dejo agotado… pero… recuerdo su sonrisa… esa sonrisa…. Que me hace sentir como si todo estubiera bien…. Tengo que dejar de pensa tanto en ella… esto no es normal…. )

**o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-ov o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o**

-*abriendo la puerta de su cuarto* Por fin estoy en casa…. Ahhhhh estoy agotada *aventandose en su cama* ( el día de hoy, me diverti mucho coon… Gajeeel, siento como si…. Como si…. ¿No quisiera separame de el?... que raro… al principio yo le tenia miedo por que el me lastimo pero… cada dia que paso junto a él… me doy cuenta de que…. Su verdadero "yo" es una persona muy linda, genial y sobretodo buena, el ya no es el Gajeel al que tanto le temia… el ahora es el Gajeel con el que me gusta pasar el tiempo… esto es muy extraño, jamas me habia sentido asi con alguién… ¿esto sera bueno? Como sea… mejor me iré a dormir…. Sino no me levantare…. )*cambiandose la ropa y poniendose su pijama* ahhhh buenas noches *metiendose debajo de las cobijas de su cama y quedandose profundamente dormida*

**o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-ov o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o o-o-o-o**

Bueno hasta aquí con el segundo capitulo xD como podran notar hay NaLu esque amo esa pareja y estoy pensando en poner otras :D pero obvio me centro en la pareja de Gajeel y Levy (: espero les gustara y perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar D: espero Reviews :3 gracias por leerlo

Att: Karuhie Abadeer


End file.
